


Haikyuu X Reader One Shots

by berkutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, for clarification this was derived from my wattpad - midorkima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berkutie/pseuds/berkutie
Summary: ▷ Because volleyball isn't the only thing that these men are interested in▷ Straightforward title is straightforward.▷ Ratings may go up in the future in the case of NSFW





	1. Sad Eyes | Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> College AU + Angst + Fluff  
> Third Person, kinda Kuroo-centric, female reader, and everyone's looking out for them 
> 
> Pacing's a bit slow at first, whoops

(The first time he saw you was when he, Akaashi, and Bokuto were over at Tsukishima's flat.)

  

All of them were celebrating their friend's first year in college. That friend was Tsukishima Kei.

Kuroo was the first to arrive since his university was the closest to Tsukishima's place. He had told Kenma that he might not be coming back to their flat until tomorrow, depending on how late the meet up would end. Said best friend just nodded as he resumed his game.  
  
"Don't forget the food you're supposed to bring, Tetsurou. Tsukishima will get mad at you again." Was the only thing Kenma told him.  
  
"Ahh, nice place you got here, Tsukishima. It looks so neat and comfy." Kuroo says as he makes himself comfortable on the plush couch.  
  
"My god! Your couch is comfy too, megane-chan!"  
  
Tsukishima only sighed, ignoring the nickname he was given. "Probably because Tadashi chose it. He stays in the living room a lot, so he probably wanted to be comfy."  
  
The black-haired man raised his head to look at the blond. "Speaking of your best friend or _boyfriend_ or _friends with benefits_ or _whatever_ he really is to you, where's  Yamaguchi?"  
  
Tsukishima didn't even look up from his phone when he answered Kuroo. "He went to visit his parents yesterday and should be back later at night, Kuroo-kun. Also, it's _best friend_. "  
  
Kuroo tsked a bit. "Wow, I've known you for over 3 years, and yet you still call me by my last name, and use honorifics. _Rude_. "  
  
Tsukishima retorted. "Oi, you call me by my last name too. Besides, I've known Tadashi  _way_ longer than you. "  
  
The two continued their little chatting, until the doorbell rang around 7 pm, with Akaashi and Bokuto standing outside. Bokuto had his usual, wide, happy grin, while Akaashi had a faint smile. "Yo, Tsukki! We finally here!" Tsukishima slightly scowled at the spiky-haired man.  
  
"It's either Tsukishima or Kei, Owl Eyes." His insult towards Bokuto wasn't as heartfelt as it used to be. It had some fondness underlying in it.  
  
"You're still Tsukki to me, Tsu\- _KUBRO_. " Bokuto then proceeded to go to Kuroo, as they bonded.  
  
"YO! _BROKUTO_! "

Akaashi groaned at the two of them fooling about as though they were still teenagers. He then turned to the host. "Sorry for being late. We were only supposed to bring pizza and crisps, but Koutarou-kun insisted we bake you some strawberry shortcake, considering it's your favourite. We- _he_ messed up the first time, so that's why we were delayed. "  
  
Tsukishima felt a smile grace on his lips for a split second, and he was rather grateful that it was Akaashi who saw it and not Bokuto and Kuroo, both of whom would tease him for it. "It's okay, I just finished cooking, _and reheating the food Yamaguchi made_ anyway. Thanks for the food, you can place it on the table."

* * *

The quartet was done eating dinner around 9 pm, but they continued to chat. Bokuto and Kuroo were obviously the chattiest ones, talking all about crazy parties and complaining about projects. Akaashi would point out the foolish things Kuroo or Bokuto would do, and Tsukishima would tease them all, occasionally talking about Yamaguchi and the others in his year.  
  
They were all having fun, and then Tsukishima's doorbell rang. "Tsukki! Kei!  _Tsukki_! " The voice called out, and Kuroo could've sworn it sounded panicked. Kuroo looked as Tsukishima stood up to open the door.  
  
"Must be Tadashi." He said.  
  
The door swung open, revealing Tsukishima's freckled roommate and... _a girl_?  Kuroo could feel his neck crane a bit with his curiosity.

  
  
(He truly was like a cat, an epitome of curiosity.)

  
  
He knew Bokuto and Akaashi saw her too, curious about the young woman who had her head down and trembled and shook beside Yamaguchi, as she clung to the man for support. Kuroo heard a gasp escape out of Tsukishima's mouth. It was rare to hear such worry come from the blond, but there it was as he said her name. " _Are you okay?_ " 

There was some tentativeness in his voice as if Tsukishima was asking himself if that was the right thing to say to her.  
  
Tetsurou himself didn't know what to do at the moment. He looked at the other two men who accompanied him, who were just as silent. Sharing the same look, they all decided it would be the best to just confront Tsukishima and Yamaguchi about it later. For now, they would stay out of it and only listen in.  
  
The girl raised her head slowly, and Kuroo's eyes widened slightly. Her eyes were such a nice shade of _(colour)_.  
  
Well, they would have been, if they weren't so red and sore and glum looking.  
  
If it weren't for this occurrence, and if the ex-captain of the Nekoma Male's Volleyball Team saw a woman like her elsewhere, he would have thought she was a girl who was perfectly happy and content with her current life, with her lips etched to a wide smile, and her eyes bright.  
  
The picture would have been so pretty indeed. If only her hair wasn't so dishevelled, her lips quivering, and her cheeks stained with tears. If only her eyes weren't so dim and cold and afraid.

  
  
(Kuroo Tetsurou realizes: He's never seen such sad eyes in a lifetime.)

  
  
"Kei-kun..." The woman began to cry again, as she released her hold on Yamaguchi to approach Tsukishima, who quickly held her to his chest and comforted her.  
  
Kuroo wanted to look away. Not only did it feel like he intruded her personal problems, he also felt himself getting affected by her sadness too. So terribly, he wanted to comfort her. _Anything_ to remove the sadness in her eyes.  
  
Yamaguchi seemed to finally notice him, Bokuto, and Akaashi observing the situation in confusion. He gave them an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry about this, Tsukki and I will do our best to explain later." He said softly, and Kuroo could only nod.

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward and hesitant comforting from the blond, the girl became tired and allowed herself to be led into Tsukishima's bedroom. After a few minutes passed, all 5 of them sat at the dining table.  
  
"So," Kuroo began, wanting to break the silence already. His curiosity for you was taking a toll on him.  
  
Tsukishima sighs, "Sorry we had to cut the celebration short."  
  
Bokuto chuckled, although rather awkwardly and less flamboyant than the usual. "It's alright. We can always hang out some other time." He states.

  
  
(Kuroo doesn't realize this often, but all of them have matured.)

  
  
"About her though..." Akaashi said.  
  
Yamaguchi frowned. "(Y/LN) (Y/FN) is Tsukki's second cousin, and a close friend of ours. She's usually happy-go-lucky... but two weeks ago, her father, the only close family member she had left, passed away."  
  
"It's expected she'd become a wreck. None of her relatives lived in the city, other than me." Tsukishima stated.  
  
"What happened to her tonight, though? It seemed as though something else happened since she was crying so much." Kuroo inquired.  
  
Akaashi threw him a warning look. "Should we really ask about her personal life so much?" He asked, to be replied by not Kuroo, but Tsukishima instead.  
  
"I think it should be okay for them to know a bit," he said, then turning to his guests "you guys got thrown into this anyway, since tonight. Tadashi, can you tell us what happened when you ran into her?"  
  
The freckled man was silent for a while. Would she be alright with people she didn't know personally to know? They told them enough already. Yamaguchi took a brief second to look at Kuroo's eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I trust your judgement, Tsukki. So there's a shortcut going to our street. It's narrow and dangerous, so I don't usually use it. It's usually filled with alcoholics and druggies... There's also a small bar around there. It's not very popular, but they have cheap drinks so some college students go around there. Anyway,"  
  
Kuroo felt his lips tug downwards gradually. He didn't like where the story was going.  
  
'Just what did you get yourself into?' Tetsurou wondered, scared for the sake of someone he barely even knew.  
  
"I passed by the shortcut today since I wanted to get home quick, but when I passed through the bar I saw (Y/FN)-chan walking out of it, vomiting on the sidewalk. She recognised me, so she started crying and ranting, though I couldn't really understand much. I couldn't bring her back to her house in that state, so I brought her back here."  
  
Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and stood up from his seat. "Well then, it's getting really late. If you need me, I'll be looking over (Y/FN). She is staying in my room, anyway."  
  
The latter nodded in agreement. "It's probably too late for you guys to go home now. You can take my room. I'll just bring in the extra pillows and blankets." Akaashi frowned, and Kuroo expressed his concern.  
  
"You sure? I live nearby, I can go to save space if you want."  
  
Tsukishima shook his head. "Don't be stupid. It's too late, just take Tadashi's room." When Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo were headed for Yamaguchi's bedroom, they were halted for a moment by the bedroom's owner himself.  
  
"Oh, and if she wakes up earlier than you for breakfast, try not to scare her away, okay? Try not to let her know that we told you about what happened to her, especially so early in the morning."

* * *

It's 8 am when Kuroo Tetsurou woke up lying on top of Tadashi's fluffy carpet. He was the only one still in Yamaguchi's bedroom, he noticed. Akaashi was gone from the covers (Keiji won in getting the bed), and Bokuto was long gone from the small couch (Koutarou also won against Tetsurou in getting the sofa).  
  
When he arrived in the kitchen, he noticed that all his friends were sitting at the table, having pancakes for breakfast with...  
  
_Her._  
  
Her entire being sparks an intense curiosity within him. Was it the way she looked? His expectations of how her personality probably was? Her back story?  
  
He doesn't know, and he particularly doesn't give a damn. Put simply, he just needs to know more about her.  
  
"Oi, Kuroo, get your ugly ass over here, or else this little lady and I are gonna eat up your share," Bokuto said, grinning widely as he walked over to the empty space between Bokuto Koutarou and _(Y/LN) (Y/FN)._  
  
"R-really, Bokuto-san, I don't need any more food."  
  
Her voice was silvery, like chimes being blown softly by the wind, and her words polite.  
  
But when she turned to her left to look at him for the first time, he frowned, narrowing his eyes. He knew, just by looking at her, that at the moment, she was reserved, timid, afraid, and weak.

  
  
(Had she been this way always? He didn't know, but he tells himself that he's going to find out eventually.)

  
  
"Oh, you must be-" He interrupted her.  
  
"Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou." He introduced himself, and she smiled nervously.  
  
"I know. Kei-kun mentions you now and then."  
  
Their owl-eyed friend whined. "Oh come on, Tsukishima! You talk about Tetsu enough for (Y/LN)-chan to recognise him instantly, but when I introduced myself it took a whole minute!"  
  
The messy haired man's eyes left (Y/FN)'s face for a moment, sticking his tongue out childishly at the light-haired man who sat beside him. "Maybe it's just a favouritism thing. Cats are cuter than owls, after all." Kuroo snickered. Akaashi and Tsukishima rolled their eyes, Yamaguchi laughed, Bokuto pretended to be angry, and then there was (Y/LN) (Y/FN).  
  
Kuroo turned to look at her, as a short giggle escaped from her lips, her laughter sounding magical, like fairies and short-lived happiness.  
  
Kuroo's breath hitches as he realises that in the brief seconds she smiled and laughed, she truly looked pretty. She looked happy and as though she forgot about last night and what happened beforehand for a moment.

 

(Tetsurou wants to hear her laugh again. It's delightful, and he thinks joy suits her more than sadness.) 

* * *

 It's been an entire week since (Y/LN) (Y/FN) entered his life. It's only been a week since that fateful night, but that woman had already started to seep her way into his heart, without her knowing it.  
  
That morning they had breakfast together, although him, and the rest, were the ones who were doing most of the storytelling, Kuroo found out things about her too.  
  
She was a year older than her second cousin, Tsukishima Kei. Despite the age, she was in the same year as Kuroo and Bokuto, rather than being in her second year in college like Akaashi. Apparently, she started school earlier than the norm.  
  
Yamaguchi had been the one who told them the next one, but according to the freckled man, she attended the same Junior High as Kageyama, and then Aoba Jousai in High School. She was also the vice-captain for the girl's _(non-volleyball sports)_ team.  
  
The more time Kuroo spent learning about her, he knew that his mind still wasn't satisfied. He still wanted to know more about her. He thought about it for a second, then the bed head realised;

  
(He wanted to get to know her personally- one on one; and not just through stories.)

  
  
And that explained why he popped in uninvited to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's  _( and temporarily (Y/FN)'s)_ flat, Sunday afternoon, him ringing the doorbell with a lack of patience.  
  
"Oi, what's taking them so long..." Kuroo scowled slightly. His scowl turned into a grin seconds later as the door was opened hurriedly by the exact person he wanted to visit.  
  
"Hey, (L/N)-chan." She flushed, bowing her head briefly, her hair covering her pretty face slightly before she started to speak again.  
  
"Ah... sorry, Kuroo-san. Kei-kun and Tadashi-kun didn't tell me they were going to have visitors. They're not here right now, either. Should I-"  
  
The black-haired man decided to cut to the chase, chuckling a bit. "Actually, I came here to visit you." (Y/N) froze, mouth slightly agape, and eyes widened. After a minute a blush rises to her cheeks, painting her skin with a lovely pink.  
  
"O-oh," she stutters. "go in, then! I, uh, make yourself at home! I'll make some tea!" She says this all in such a hurry, and Kuroo frowns slightly as he observes her figure rushing to the kitchen.  
  
As cute as she was, it's not so settling to know that she was tense and nervous around him, especially when alone.  
  
But, then again, perhaps she needed more time to warm up to him- to warm up to a lot of people around her.  
  
(Kuroo's rather impatient, but perhaps he'll wait for her to be settled)  
  
When the tea is ready, she reluctantly sits beside him on the sofa, fingers twiddling, and her lip she's biting, as she sits a couple of inches away from Kuroo. He's rather frustrated- all his conversation starters with her were short, useless. The conversation barely started as she said something to put them down.  
  
Nevertheless, he doesn't let this get to him. He's choosing between safe topics, careful to not mention things like her family, or her home, or such. Even Bokuto would be able to tell that she was not ready to dwell on such topics yet.  
  
Tetsurou is at a loss. "Any tough projects in college?", "What's your favourite movie?", and other basic questions are much too lame and cliche and are questions he usually wouldn't ask. He doesn't particularly know what she likes. He knows basic things from what Tsukishima or Yamaguchi have mentioned, but for the life of him, he simply could NOT find a topic he could relate to in particu-  
  
I got it! Kuroo grins visibly, and he could feel the curious and anxious stare of the girl beside him. "Kuroo-san?" She addresses him.  
  
"Say, (Y/FN)-chan.. You like sports, right? You were part of Aoba Jousai's female _(non-volleyball sport)_ team, after all. " Kuroo questions the _(eye/c_ ) eyed woman, who proceeds to nod.  
  
"Yes. I was their vice-captain, after all." (Y/FN) told him, and he smiled.  
  
"Ah, reminds me that I was the captain of Nekoma's male volleyball team in my 3rd year. I don't know if Tsukki told you already, but we played against their school a ton, since three years ago. My roommate, Kenma, was our setter. As tiny as he is, he was really smart and good at volleyball. Then there's Lev. He was one of the middle blockers, but then he became the ace in his 3rd year." Kuroo then felt a grin sprouting on his face, a bit more than proud of his members.  
  
"And then there was me- team captain and-"  
  
_" One hell of a middle blocker.."_ He hears her mutter quietly beside him. He turns to look at the person who cut him off. Feeling his curious gaze on her, (Y/LN) (Y/FN)'s face turns a bright crimson.  
  
Only when Testurou chuckled did he realise that neither of them was being awkward, situated at the edges of the couch. Rather, there was a somewhat comforting aura surrounding them.  
  
"Hm? So Tsukishima actually talks to you about me, huh. Hah, wait until Bokuto and Akaashi hear about this.." His voice had a smug tone to it, and she mentally giggles at him. All the same, (Y/FN) dreaded having to say the embarrassing words that would come out of her mouth next.  
  
"It's not that Tsukishima talks about you and the rest a lot... It's more of, well," Her voice quiets at her next statement, and if Kuroo wasn't sitting near her, he would have heard nothing. "I've watched you- your team, play in matches often."  
  
Kuroo Testurou is silent for a while. He does not know how to respond. He's honestly really flattered that she watches him-them play a lot.

 

  
(His heart is thumping a bit faster than usual, kind of like when he's playing against a good opponent, but the feeling is a bit more different- She's no opponent, after all)

 

  
Kuroo decides that he should be his usual laid-back and sly self. "Oh? You like me that much to watch me play in matches? That you'd miss (non-volleyball sport) practice to watch?"  
  
There's a hint of a teasing in the way he spoke, and in a way, Kuroo expected the very adorable blush on her cheeks and a bit of a stutter.  
  
"Oh, well... it started in middle school, I guess. One of my friends had a crush on Iwaizumi-san, so she kinda brought me along with her to watch the match. I got distracted, I suppose, and ended up watching the other court's match instead..." she trails off awkwardly, and Kuroo realises a couple of things.  
  
First, he's pretty honoured she chose to watch his match, the match from the other court, rather than the match of their school. Second, he's also _really_ honoured that she's been watching their matches for, what, 5, 6 years? Even more, if she's been watching the games of  Nekoma, or his college's volleyball team, up til now.  
  
"I like the way you're really passionate about volleyball? And that you're a great captain and all... I guess you could say, I've kind of admired you from afar for a while now..." (Y/FN) falters, and Kuroo feels his heart skip a beat.  
  
She then flushes, realising that her words had sounded like a confession. "I mean- you a-and the team were great! I li-liked watching all of you play!" She's quick to cover up her previous statements, but Kuroo Tetsurou was hearing none of it, as he was too engaged paying attention to his beating heart.

  
(Oh God, the way he was feeling...) 

* * *

  
  
Three months have passed and his friends can all tell that when it comes to the girl named (Y/LN) (Y/FN), Kuroo Tetsurou's intentions aren't strictly on just being friends.  
  
Kozume Kenma, the ex-captain's closest friend, is easily the first to notice. Whenever he talked about (Y/FN), Kenma can see that his usual friendly smile or mischievous features, softens. He speaks very fondly of her, as though they shared a close bond.  
  
Kuroo even invited her to their place. And although he was reluctant at first, the younger of the two friends eventually warmed up to the (Hair/C) haired girl and all the same understanding why Kuroo had fallen so hard for her. She was kind and humorous and enjoyed things like video games and sports. She didn't try too hard to impress anyone- she was natural and honest and not at all fake, and Kuroo obviously admired those traits of yours.  
  
There was that one time (Y/FN) visited them to play some video games with Tetsurou and him. While his friend went to get them more food, Kenma paused the game briefly, causing the woman to look at him with confusion.  
  
"(Y/FN), what do you think about Tetsurou?"  
  
He expects to hear something along the lines of "What are you saying? He's just a friend, blah blah", or "I think he's really attractive and nice and I like him.",  
  
then again, that might have been too cliche and stereotypical.  
  
Her cheeks turned pink like sakura flowers. "Oh- um... I admired him, a lot. His passion for volleyball and the team draws me in. He's also a really fun guy to talk to, and I feel comfortable around him. I mean, when I felt down he tried to cheer me up, so I really thank him for that." She stutters now and then, refusing to look Kenma in the eye fully.  
  
"Please don't tell him I said that though. It's kind of embarrassing, Kenma-san." He only nods, resuming the game. Kenma realises that the feelings she had were mutual for Kuroo.

  
  
(When she's gone, Kenma tells his best friend that he approved of her and that Tetsurou better go for her, otherwise he would definitely steal her away to serve as his gaming buddy.) 

* * *

  
  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi notice only a bit after Kenma does. After all, whenever (F/N)'s at their place, more often than not Kuroo's visiting their abode as well- even on the days that Tsukishima himself wasn't there.  
  
And his cousin is visiting Kuroo a lot too. He knows they aren't dating- (Y/FN) wouldn't be able to lie to his face, but he suspects that both of them have a mutual attraction for each other.  
  
So when Kuroo is visiting their flat again, for (Y/FN) of course, he pulls the damned cat away from her for a second and pushes him against a wall, a glare present on his face.  
  
"Listen, Kuroo. I'm not gonna be an idiot and act hot-headed, so let me make this quick. (Y/FN)-chan's been through so much. I know you've helped her and all, but I swear if you hurt her, I will spike so many volleyballs at your stupid head."  
  
"I would never hurt her," Kuroo says genuinely, "and if I somehow manage to hurt her, do the honours." Tsukishima Kei maintains the glare for a second, before sighing.  
  
"Just go back to her already. (Y/FN)-chan might be missing you now." Tsukishima sends the messy haired man his signature shit-eating grin, before walking away.  
  
"Oi! Tsukki!" Well, he has the cousin's approval to court her properly now, at least.

  
(Tetsurou finds that Kei had messaged Koutarou and Keiji about his crush, and the latter two had sent him texts of support. Bokuto's had silly advise, and Akaashi has the more serious, 'don't be an idiot' message) 

* * *

It takes him forever to actually confess. He drops hints here, and there.  
  
“I like being with you. You're a great person to be around with.” Kuroo tells her one time. She has a cute blush on her face, and Kuroo thinks that she might finally get the hint that he likes her.  
  
Until (Y/FN) says, “Oh, I like being with you too. You're a great friend.” Cue the arrows being stabbed to his heart.  
  
They go on dates all the time- at least, the bystanders call it dates. He himself calls it a date- mentally, that is. Kuroo knows she thinks that he thinks of it as a 'friendly hangout', rather than a romantic event.  
  
They even do things couples usually do. They held hands and cuddled. They shared secrets with one another, holding deep conversations. They also shared silly jokes with one another, making each other smile and laugh. They eat out together, visited each others' homes. Hell, she even gave him a brief shoulder massage that one time he was so sore from volleyball.  
  
Except, they don't kiss. They don't make plans about having a future together. They don't share intimate moments with one another.

They don't do the things Kuroo wants to desperately do with her, but he waits.

* * *

 It's a month away from the pair finishing their 3rd year in college, and Tsukishima Kei is officially tired of his cousin and friend's bullshit.  
  
“It's so fucking obvious (Y/FN)-chan likes you back, bedhead. Even a blockhead like Bokuto would be able to see. Just confess already, as in, directly.”  
  
That week, he tried his hardest, really. But all the wrong words spill from his throat- making it seem as though his little flirts were jokes. The (e/c) eyed woman would slap his arm and 'joke' right back at him.

* * *

 He finally, successfully, confesses to her after a game between his university's volleyball team and one of the rival universities'. He's sweating so much, and it's getting harder to convince his teammates to strive when their ace just got injured mid-game.  
  
And then, there's a loud voice from the bleachers. "Kuroo! You better not give up, you mess head!" Kuroo turns his head to find (Y/LN) (Y/FN) standing, loud and proud. As far as he can see, her face is flushed  _( he's got accustomed to that shade of red on (Y/FN)'s cheeks)_, probably slightly embarrassed by her actions, but continued anyway.  
  
"The team too! You're doing great! Don't give up!" She says. If possible, her cheeks turn a brighter red as she screams out her next words.  
  
"I LOVE YOU KUROO! YOU CAN DO THIS! GO GO!" She quickly sits back down, briefly covering her face, trying to ignore the stares and coos she got.  
  
Kuroo Tetsurou freezes, his mind trying to process what just happened. Seconds later, he's energized and ready to fight. It seems that the team was inspired by his (Y/FN), too.  
  
He'd win this game, that was for sure now. And then, he would walk up to her, scoop her up in his arms, and kiss her. That would be his answer.

  
(And then, he would make what once was the saddest pair of eyes he's ever seen, into the happiest pair of them all.)


	2. Roommate Exchange | Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "My roommate's boyfriend is staying over, so can I please sleep on your floor?" College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff. Also let's say Iwa-chan and Trashykawa are going to the same uni in this one... or just dorm together
> 
> SECOND PERSON POV. I used to like it a lot, but my newer stuff will probably all be in 3rd person, sometimes in 1st person.
> 
> Disclaimer: The OC I mentioned here isn't really my oc lol. I just needed a filler character and did some name randomising and boom.

You could not help but slam the door in irritation as you stormed out of you and your roommate's dorm. Well, what was supposedly you and your roommate's dorm.  
  
Nowadays, it seemed as though your roommate's boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, has become more of a roommate to Anami Reiko than you- considering the fact that since last week ago, every time you stepped into your dorm, you couldn't help how your eyes would instinctively close as to try to shield yourself from the image of the couple sucking faces.  
  
It wasn't that you had anything against your roommate. Reiko was a nice enough girl, and you considered each other as friends, despite a few arguments here and there that you had with her. Your recent argument, however, was about how you couldn't sleep or concentrate with Oikawa always being in your room. She only sighed, wagging a manicured nail.  
  
"We can't stay in his room, though. Last time we tried it, his roommate, Iwaizumi-san, got angry at Tooru-kun."  
  
You wanted to tell her that you were annoyed with them too, to find someplace else to make out, or at least give you a head up when her significant other was visiting.  
  
You didn't have anything against Oikawa. If you got too annoyed, he would apologise the next day. He never bothered you outside the whole roommate make-out the situation, and at least the two of them were never on your bed.  
  
That was, until tonight.  
  
Once you spotted them together, you immediately clutched your bag between your fingers as hard as possible and left, but to where exactly would you go?  
  
You sigh. It would be too much trouble to leave the dormitory at such a late hour, yet you weren't exactly close friends with anyone on your floor.  
  
And then it clicked- if there was anyone who had some spare space at the moment in their room, it was Iwaizumi Hajime.  
  
You see him quite often- usually being placed in the same classes as him. However, you've never actually talked to him outside of any group projects, so you weren't sure how kindly he'd take to your situation.  
  
You knock on his room, trying to calm your nerves when he opens the door with a bit of a scowl on his handsome face. "Oi, Trashykawa, I swear," his eyes then zero in on your face, and his face flushes in embarrassment, "(Y/LN)?"  
  
You smiled bitterly. "Unfortunately for us, your roommate is making out with my roommate, again. Normally I wouldn't get up and tell anyone, but this time they're doing it on my bed." Iwaizumi frowns, visibly irritated.  
  
"Seriously? I can't believe him." You nod.  
  
"They probably didn't notice it was my bed, but I was kinda caught up at the moment I just dashed out the room."  
  
He grumbles to himself, something about kicking Oikawa in the balls tomorrow morning, then he looks at you once more, "So, um, did you need anything, (Y/LN)?"  
  
With an awkward grin, you reply to him, "If it isn't too much to ask a favour from you, of course." He shakes his head.  
  
"Please, it's the least I could do for how Shittykawa has been."  
  
"Right. So, um, this may be a bit awkward, but since my roommate's boyfriend is staying over and all... can I sleep in your room?" You could feel your face briefly turning into a strawberry, "I mean if you don't mind! I can just sleep on the floor or something."  
  
Iwaizumi spends some time thinking, weighing his options, before nodding. You barely notice the tips of his ears going red. "Go in. You can take Tooru's bed, though, since they took yours. I mean, the floor's not exactly a heater, (Y/LN)."  
  
You let out a laugh, "Thanks, Iwaizumi. But you know, sleeping on the floor's probably better than having to hear whatever is going on in my room right now." The spiky-haired man chuckles. It's a pleasing sound to your ears.  
  
Once your bag was set down on Oikawa's bed, you quickly change into your pyjamas in their comfort room. Despite your preparations for sleep, your mind was still awake, filled with thoughts about Iwaizumi.  
  
The guy just lets you sleep in his dorm, even though he and you had not once talked beforehand, outside school work that is. Sure, talking to him, he seemed like the type of person you could get along with easily, but it doesn't mean it wasn't difficult thinking about what to talk to him about.  
  
The least you could do was to familiarise yourself with Iwaizumi- befriend him.  
  
"So, Iwaizumi, how'd you luck out on having Oikawa as a roommate?" You asked, a hint of sarcasm tainting your words.  
  
He gives you a thoughtful look. "Well, the question is how lucky I am to have him as my childhood friend."  
  
You gasp dramatically. "You poor soul," you said, plopping down on Oikawa's bed, "but seriously, how did you handle him for so long?" He shrugs.  
  
"Just a bit of punching and kicking here and there. Honestly, I was so violent with him, especially during high school, but that's mostly his fault. I mean, being late to volleyball practice to flirt with his groupies? Then again, maybe he just needed a better way to rush to practice without being cornered... he's still kinda an ass most of the time, though.”  
  
You raise a brow. "What about you? Ever skipped practice to flirt with a fangirl?" He freezes,  
  
"I didn't exactly have any fangirls."  
  
You nearly stand up from the bed. "What! No way, I find that hard to believe. You give off a cool vibe, you know, so I kind of just assumed..." You say it so shamefully, but you were just being truthful. You two were adults now, so you trusted it would be okay to hinder the adolescent-like attitude when it came to such topics.  
  
Iwaizumi's face goes aflame, and if you didn't know any better you would've thought he was coming with a fever. "Then you assumed wrong. People mostly came up to Tooru, not so much me."  
  
You raise an eyebrow, doubting him even further. "Between you and me, I think you just don't notice them. I mean, good at volleyball, muscular, and attractive? This may come as a bit of a shock, but it'd be a miracle if you didn't have any fans of your own," you tell him bluntly.  
  
Based on how much Iwaizumi's face has reddened over the course of seconds, it's crystal clear that he's become very flustered over your words. Strange enough, you feel a giddy sort of pride wash over you for being the very reason he's feeling that way. "W-what about you?"  
  
The subject changes so suddenly, and you're confused. "What about me specifically?"  
  
"I don't know!" He says defensively. The dark haired man then realises how loud he's being, deciding to lower it in an almost apologetic manner. "It's just that we don't really know anything about each other. I don't even know your first name."  
  
A giggle escapes your throat. "It's (Y/FN), and I would like it if you let me know your first name too, Iwaizumi."  
  
"Right. It's Hajime." You smile. Hajime, what a nice name.  
  
"Well then, Hajime, I don't really know what to say. Well, we were in the topic of high school a while ago, so let's continue that. I went to Fukurodani Academy in high school, and would you believe that I was a cheerleader for two years straight?"  
  
He gapes at you, and you can't help but let out a laugh. With the stereotypes of cheerleaders buzzing around, you weren't surprised at his reaction.  
  
When you came into college, you became quieter and more reserved that your roommate had quite a hard time believing someone like you had taken up cheerleading before. You had to show her pictures on your Instagram as proof. "My spandex and cartwheeling days are over though. In my final year I decided that my grades needed to be pulled up more, so I quit to devote more time to studying for uni."  
  
Iwaizumi frowns. "Didn't you miss cheerleading though?"  
  
You thin your lips. "Sure I do, and despite how drama-filled those years were, I miss the girls... but if I feel the need, I can just go do some splits and cartwheels; I'll feel a bit better for the most part."  
  
Hajime sighs. "I don't think just tossing around a ball in the air would be able to relieve me of missing volleyball, though. I haven't played a match in a while and it's been troubling me." A smile rests on your face.  
  
"Maybe you and Oikawa and the other people in your team could meet up and have a match, for old times sake." You barely get to catch the smirk that appears on his face.  
  
"Only if you put on your old cheer uniform and cheer for me." He says it in such a serious tone you almost thought he was serious, and not just teasing you. Your grin widens further, liking how comfortable your conversation is starting to get.  
  
"Right, sure, why not. I'll even call the other girls so the other team can get distracted by our short skirts." Despite him being slightly embarrassed over the suggestiveness of your 'plan', the two of you share a laugh with one another.  
  
"Don't. Knowing my teammates, I guarantee you that a couple of people playing on my own team would get distracted just as much."  
  
As the conversation carries on, you barely notice how fast time had passed. When you let out a yawn for the umpteenth time, you decide to finally check your phone for the time, only to gasp. "It's nearly 1 am already? To think it had just been quarter to eleven moments ago."  
  
Iwaizumi stretches from his bed. "We should probably get some sleep. Don't we have our first class together at 8:30 am?" You let out a hum, as you put the blanket above your body, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"I still regret taking a class so early in the morning," you say softly, rubbing your eyes.  
  
The lights are turned off by Iwaizumi, who gets back into his bed. "Good night, (Y/FN)." You smile, although you know he can't see it. "Good night, Hajime."

* * *

 You don't know how much time has passed, but you're still shuffling in bed trying to find a comfortable spot or position for you to stay in. "How does Oikawa even sleep on this," your body shivers slightly, "and it's so damn cold, too. The air conditioner is hitting me directly."  
  
You sit up, trying to fluff the pillow one last time when a tired voice calls out to you. "(Y/FN)?" You look to your side, to find Iwaizumi with half-lidded eyes, having just been woken up.  
  
"Hajime? Did I wake you up?" You can't help but feel guilty as he nods.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry too much about it."  
  
"Why are you still awake, even? You need to sleep." He tells you, and if it were any other time, you would have rolled your eyes at him, and tell him how obvious that was.  
  
"It's uncomfortable in Oikawa's bed, and it's really cold. I'm literally freezing here."  
  
You don't mean to complain since he did offer you a place to stay. In fact, you were just about to accept it and just try to sleep again in hopes your exhaustion will take over your senses. However, your eyes catch him as he shifts his body a bit more to the wall so that there is an empty space beside him on the bed. "Huh?"  
  
Iwaizumi pats the spot beside him. With a red face, he looks at you. "You can... you can sleep beside me... if you want."  
  
Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but you're shell-shocked at his offer. "Haji-"  
  
"But if you don't want to, that's also fine by me. You can just take my bed, and I'll just sleep on the floor or-" You interrupt him as you quickly walk over to him, slowly sitting down on the bed so that you can lie down.  
  
You turn sideways, and you find out just how close your faces are together. It's to the point that you two are already Eskimo kissing, and your lips are but a few inches apart. Being so near him, you can see his features clearer than ever. From his olive-coloured eyes, to how soft his spiky hair actually looks up close.  
  
Your focus is on his warmth, though. His body heat radiates, almost calling out to you; maybe it was your sleepy daze, but you could feel your body ache to have him close to you. Your hand reaches out to caress his cheek.  
  
"(Y/FN)?" Iwaizumi's breath hitches.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so warm, Hajime." You murmur, pulling your hand away from his face. His eyes seem to follow your actions, as just as you pull away, he pulls you back to him. His arms hold you to his chest, and you can't help but find comfort in having your head lie on it.  
  
"Comfortable?" You don't know if his question was of concern or to simply tease you, but it didn't matter to you as your eyelids close in exhaustion and in delight in finally being able to find a comfortable position.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He grins at the top of your hair, but you wouldn't know that. "Sleep," he commanded, and you complied.  
  
"Thanks, Hajime." You smile, as you succumb to slumber. Perhaps an overly romantic roommate with a boyfriend wasn't so bad after all?  


* * *

When Oikawa steps into his dorm, he does not expect his roommate and long time best friend to be all snuggled up with his girlfriend's roommate.  
  
He's holding her tight against him, their legs quite obviously tangled up with each other. The blanket was now off both of them, and he clearly sees the innocent smiles the two are bearing.  
  
He takes a quick photo on his cellphone and sends it to Iwaizumi,  
  
"If you need a new wallpaper or anything, feel free to save it lol," Oikawa follows up in his message.  
  
Oikawa leaves the room, muttering an unheard apology to (Y/FN), as he heads off to breakfast, leaving the newly found lovebirds alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Iwaizumi and his beefy arms. He's in my Top 10 Haikyuu Bois for sure.  
> I made Reader a cheerleader because this was written during the time Cheer Boys!! was announced. 
> 
> Eskimo kissing is basically when you rub your noses together. it's affectionate and very cute  
> lots of people on wattpad wanted a follow up to this, and that was in 2016, so i might do one in the future


	3. Wedlock | Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have 5 regrets in total.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich people AU  
> FLUFF, and aNGST oh no
> 
> This is Tsukishima Kei centric, until the last bit. Set in 3rd person.

At 22 years of age, Tsukishima Kei had not had many regrets. Being one of the two sons to inherit his grandfather's company, he had been trained at a young age to not make reckless decisions. His mother had hired for him only the best of tutors to help him in developing his skills and in improving his intelligence;  
  
That way, when the time comes for him to help out in the family business, it would be certain that Tsukishima would only make decisions that would benefit the company.  
  
However, as he takes in his surroundings- the rows of pews in which many guests were seated, the flower arrangements, the altar, Tsukishima recalls his biggest regrets that changed his life.  
  


* * *

  
If anything, the decision that ultimately shaped his fate was regret number one; Or rather, the regret that he doesn't really regret as much as he should.  
  
He's 15 when his grandfather chose a fiancée for him, a young lady the same age as him, who went by the name of (First Name). She was the daughter of the President of the (Last Name) Corporations, a good company to have relations with, as the old man had claimed.  
  
His mother gives him a smile of assurance, that he shouldn't worry about her. She tells her youngest son that (L/N) (F/N) was a beautiful girl, and she was obedient to her parents and received good grades. Kei scoffs, not all that interested in her character or personality.  
  
As long as she's not irritating or hot-headed, the blond thinks he'll be able to do his job of marrying her.  
  
"When will I meet her?" He asks. Though the question would usually imply interest, the meaning underlying within his tone shows that he's only asking in order to write down the information, to reschedule or cancel whatever plans he might have for that time period.  
  
"You'll have lunch with her on the twenty-third. She'll probably be there around noon, so don't be late." He nods. He was supposed to have a meet up with Yamaguchi at that time, too. Kei reminds himself to text Tadashi later to reschedule some other time.  
  
The rest of the week passes by like a blur. He talks to Yamaguchi Tadashi in school, saying with a quickly muttered sorry that he can't meet up with him. The freckled boy only laughs. "It's fine. Tell me about your fiancée later, okay?"  
  
It's the weekend now, and Kei's sitting in the back-seat of his car, fixing the collars of his black dress shirt. "You're not going to wear a blazer with that?" His mother had asked him.

"No. It's too bothersome. And the weather is too warm for that."  
  
"At least use your contact lenses instead of your glasses. You look even more handsome without them." Kei sighs.

"Alright, mom."  
  
"We're only about five minutes away from The Vintage Ambience restaurant, sir." The driver informs him, and the blond picks up the flower bouquet he had bought earlier and placed it on his lap.  
  
11:45 am. He's a few minutes early when he steps inside the restaurant. The waiter by the door shows him a polite smile. "Do you have reservations, sir?"  
  
"Yes, a reservation for two." The waiter nods.

"Under what name?"  
  
"Tsukishima Kei." After a few seconds of double checking, another waiter leads him to his table.

"This way, sir." 11:51 am. He takes a sip of his water, glancing at the menu as he waits for (L/N) (F/N).  
  
When she comes into his vision, Tsukishima unconsciously engraves within his mind the way she looked. She wore a simple but without a doubt expensive branded, (favourite colour) dress. Her (hair colour) locks done in a neat ponytail; Small diamond earrings piercing her ears, the glimmer of the gemstones not once outshining that of her (eye colour) irises as she locks eyes with him.  
  
Her teeth showing as she smiles, she walks over to the empty seat across Kei.  
  
"You're late." It's the first thing he says. He can't help but not be able to filter the slightly harsh words that come out of his mouth. Instead of getting mad or embarrassed by his statement, the (hair/c) haired teen takes her seat, a cheeky grin replacing her previous smile.  
  
"No, I'm your fiancée." He almost lets out an amused chuckle. Almost. Instead, he settles for a half-hearted groan.  
  
"But seriously, I'm only a few minutes late. Forgive me." Checking his phone, he looks at the time. 12:06 pm.

"Just don't be late again," He picks up one of the menus, and she reciprocates. "so, what would you like to order, Miss (L/N)?"  
  
A displeased sound comes out of her lips, bringing his attention back to (F/N). "You make me sound like I'm my mother."  
  
"Tch. No, she would be called Mrs. (L/N), not Ms. (L/N)." Her eyes widen, and she giggles. "Right, you got me there, Tsukki. My mistake." The blond furrows his brows at the nickname all too familiar to him. "It's Kei."  
  
"Right, and I'm (F/N), not Ms. (L/N)." The girl sighs. "Seriously, we're engaged, yet we call each other by last names? How unbelievable... I don't even have a ring or anything, like a normally engaged woman would have."  
  
Tsukishima frowns. "Then again, we've never even met until today, unlike most engaged people. I didn't even know what you looked like other than through the one picture of you that my mother forwarded me. And we've never got the chance to live normal lives like most people either."  
  
(F/N) lets out a bitter laugh. "You're right. Well, as far as I can tell, you're always right."  
  
The blond teen picks up the bouquet from beside him, expression softening under her gaze. "Unfortunately, the ring will have to come in late. Sorry for the inconvenience." Her delicate hands take the flowers from him, as her (eye/c) irises stare at them in adoration.  
  
"Say, how'd you know that I just adore (favourite flower)s?" She questions, her head tilted slightly in amusement.  
  
"Lucky guess. Like you say, I'm always right." Actually, his mother had some sources feed her info about (F/N), but she doesn't need to know that.  
  
The pink blush settled on her cheeks spread even more, as she shows Tsukishima a breathtaking smile. "Perhaps you're my Mr Right, Kei!" The said man covers his flushed face with the menu. "Just choose something to eat already." He grumbles.  
  
That was the moment that Tsukishima Kei falls for his fiancée, (L/N) (F/N), and her beautiful smile.  
  
 _That is his first regret._  
  


* * *

  
His _regret number two_ , also known as the regret that brings the issues, comes only a couple months later when he's 16. Kei's listens to some rumours circulating around. "You know who Tsukishima Akiteru is, right?"  
  
"Akiteru? Oh! He's the heir to some big company, right?"  
  
"Not just big, as in really big company! Anyway, there are some pictures of him online with a girl! They were even kissing!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Kei stops eavesdropping, making a note to look for those images later on the internet. He definitely knows what's possibly wrong with those images.  
  
His older brother is engaged, too. To the eldest daughter of one of the richest families in the country. If anything happens that could humiliate the honour and reputation of the Vanderbilt-Nakasone, their company would have the power to drop the rate of his grandfather's.  
  
"Brother, please remember that family and the business comes first." Kei reminds Akiteru, who gives a bitter smile.

"I know, I know. You're lucky, though. You actually like your fiancée. My fiancée is so demanding, always wanting to shop and buy things."  
  
The younger blond narrows his eyes at the look of longing on his brother's face. "I wish I could just live a normal life with my girlfriend." Right, the woman with Akiteru. The woman who his brother was dating and meeting in secrecy.  
  
Kei should have seen the next event coming.  
  
It's the next day when his mother calls his cell. "Mom? Do you need something?"  
  
"Kei! Are you with Akiteru right now?"

The megane frowns. "Of course not. I'm on lunch break in school right now. Isn't he supposed to be on a date with Nakasone Megumi right now?"  
  
The panic becomes more obvious in his mother's voice. "Yes, but one of their family servants just arrived at the house saying that Akiteru didn't come and left her waiting for an hour. She's really angry, and she's..."  
  
 _Brother, what have you done._  
  
It's late at night when his grandfather has a talk with Kei. It's obvious he's mad at Akiteru for angering his fiancée, but Kei finds himself surprised when he hears the news. "She broke off the engagement? Just from that?" His voice wavers from its usual calm tone, and the elder nods.  
  
"This will take a huge toll on the company, and she refuses to take an apology from Akiteru, as well. I talked to the president of their company, and we can still continue the partnership if you and his younger daughter were to get married in the future."  
  
Kei flinches. Married? "But what about (F/N)?" No, he didn't want to get engaged to someone else but her. He was lucky, so lucky to have fallen in love with his fiancée, and yet she was going to be taken away from him?  
  
His grandfather's lips are shaped into a thin line. "About that. Her father and I had a talk about the Nakasone situation, and we mutually agreed to break off the engagement. It's going to be a bit of a loss on our company to not be in touch with theirs, but we need to have the Vanderbilt-Nakasone company on our side more than anything."  
  
His second regret is not protesting. Not arguing against him. Not being selfish, for once.  
  
He's confiding in Yamaguchi when he gets a text from his fiancée. Or rather, as he hates to say, ex-fiancée. 'Please meet up with me tomorrow, after school. I'll be waiting outside your school gates.' That's all the text message says, no other information, and Tsukishima sucks in a breath.  
  
'Alright.' is all the blond types in response, as he tosses his phone to the side and tries to fall asleep.  
  


* * *

  
Tsukishima walks out of the Karasuno school building, headphones around his neck and a nonchalant expression on his face. However, he was nervous to see her. How well would he be able to handle his emotions upon seeing (F/N), upon not being able to be in a relationship with her anymore?  
  
He's only half listening to Yamaguchi talk when he spots you, wearing the uniform of your school, Aoba Johsai, waiting by the gates like you promised.  
  
The freckled boy sees the (hair/c) haired teen that the megane has been eyeing, and understands what's happening. "I'll go ahead, Tsukki. Hinata and Yachi-san invited me to hang out with them today." Yamaguchi tells his friend, who nods.

"See you."  
  
When he approaches her, he finds that she's twiddling her thumbs, staring into the distance. He eyes the ring on her finger and smiles with melancholy at the memory. He had chosen that engagement ring with the thought of her.  
  
The way she practically leapt into his arms and hugged him, eyes shining so brightly. It made him happy to see the delight on her face.  
  
And yet, now...  
  
"(F/N)." He says, and notices how over the months, the way he speaks her name shows how fond he has become of the girl. She turns her head to face him.  
  
"Kei, you're not wearing contacts today?"  
  
"I usually don't when I'm in school."  
  
A soft smile appears on her face. "You should wear your glasses more often. I find you more handsome when you're wearing them than when you're not."  
  
There's a silence that overcomes them, and unfortunately, it's uncomfortable and tense. Like there's a matter that needs to be settled between them. Tsukishima is the first to talk about it. "(F/N). Why did you want to meet up?"  
  
They both knew the reason, but he wanted to hear it from her.  
  
(L/N) (F/N) frowns, sighing. "I wish I could still say 'Because you're my fiancé and I miss you', but that's not the case anymore, now is it?"  
  
"Be honest with me. Are you okay with it? That our engagement has been broken off?" She asks him.  
  
"(F/N)," No, of course, he's not. She's become his world, his everything, a big source of his happiness. And this all is just going to be ripped away from him.  
  
She glares at Kei, urging him to answer. "I'm... I'm not. You know I love you, right. But I can't do that much against my grandfather... It's too late." His words are quiet, no one would be able to hear them but him and her. Kei likes to keep his emotions in, but for (F/N) he'll make exceptions.  
  
It's in the way she clutches the sleeves of his uniform that the blond knows she's going to break down. Tsukishima pulls her into an embrace, allowing the woman to hide her crying face from the rest of the world.  
  
"I'm not okay with it at all. I hate it. I love you so much, it's not fair... I thought I could actually live a happy life with a guy I actually love, and yet... and... and yet..." He hates it all, too. That he can't be with the one he loves in the future, that his (F/N) is in tears.  
  
"I know, (F/N)... I know."  
  
It's as if several days have passed before she detaches herself from Kei, and the loss of warmth is unsettling for both of them. "I should probably return this." She says, slipping the engagement ring off of her finger.  
  
"Don't." His answer surprises both of them. "Keep it as a ring of promise. A promise that my heart will always be yours." There's a silence, aside from the occasional sniffling from (F/N). And then she lets out a bit of a giggle.  
  
"Were you always such a romantic, Kei?" She teases, but he doesn't take her words too seriously. All he knows is that she's happier than she was minutes, hours ago. And for now, that's enough. "Well then, as long as I wear this ring, my heart will remain yours."  
  


* * *

  
They're both in university at 21 years of age when regret number three happens. Kei and (F/N) stay close as friends, attending the same university, and the same course.  
  
Although they stay strictly as friends, their feelings for each other stay, never wavering. (F/N) still, wears the ring he gave her, but it's attached to a chain now, worn around her neck so people do not ask questions about the two of them.  
  
Sometimes, Yamaguchi would ask him; "Are you fine with this?"

Without even mentioning anything, Tsukishima knows that his best friend is referring to him and (F/N). "Tadashi, I'm fine." He lies to himself over and over again. "As long as I stay close to her, I'll be satisfied."  
  
He's not. He's not satisfied, he will never be satisfied with the way things turned out for them.  
  
Kei has just finished his final class of the day when he is approached by her. "Kei... I have something to tell you." He flinches slightly at the serious tone of her voice.  
  
"Let's go somewhere quiet." He leads the (hair/c) haired woman to a quiet place on the campus, where people rarely stay in. "So, what is it, (F/N)?"  
  
"I'm... engaged." This was bound to happen, ever since her engagement with him ended he had been dreading the moment when she'd tell him who her new fiancé would be, and yet, when the time came that she had announced the news, he had still not been prepared enough for the overwhelming aching his heart was experiencing.  
  
"W-who?" He asks finally, breaking out of the quiet bubble surrounding them.

"Some guy whose parents are a big deal in France. He's a show-off, a flirt, our likes clash and honestly, I'm set on just tolerating him. I can already tell that I'll never love him truly"  
  
A part of him is happy that she says that her heart is still his, yet he thinks of this guy. Tsukishima hates how this guy gets to be his love's fiancé. How he gets to marry her. How he can spend his future with her. The blond wonders, how will he treat (F/N)? Will this guy love her, just as he does? Will this guy treat her like a queen, just as he does?  
  
(F/N) can sense that Kei is trying to take this all in, so she continues to speak rather than wait for a response. "The wedding... They wanted it apparently as soon as possible..."  
  
Tsukishima wants to block out her words, yet he listens, and it's a painful feeling.  
  


* * *

  
Tsukishima's new fiancée is three years younger than he is. Childish, naive, but overall her personality is better than her older sister. However, even though the girl wasn't as demanding, she made up for it by being incredibly nosy.  
  
Once, she sneaked around his bedroom, and within one of the drawers, she found a box filled with pictures. Some of them were pictures of (F/N) by herself, he had been the one to take them, but mostly it was pictures of Kei and (F/N) together on dates.  
  
"How come I've never seen you smile like this?" The girl asks him, picking up a picture. Tsukishima wanted to be angry at her for looking through his things, especially without his permission.  
  
Yet one look at the picture, and he feels his anger fade away, only to be replaced by sadness. Her smile was so wide and radiant, his own similar, although slightly smaller. They were happy, unsuspecting of the way fate was going to twist things up.  
  
Normally, he'd probably end up talking to her like an asshole. The girl had already proven herself to be harmless, so he's not so worried about her running off and getting him in trouble. He's not so sure why, though, maybe it was her naivety, but he finds himself being truthful in front of her.  
  
"I've stopped smiling genuinely ever since it happened." The response is mostly him just talking to himself, as Kei pats the hair of the girl, takes the picture from her grasp, and quietly returns it to the box.  
  
"If you love her so much, I can request daddy to break the engagement." His body freezes. "Did I hear you right, Miss Nakasone?"  
  
"Run away with her. Or maybe convince your grandfather to get engaged to her again," she pauses, gazing at the window thoughtfully, "(Last Name) Corporations has been flourishing particularly well, the best it's been doing in the past 5 years.  
  
I won't get angry like my sister had with your brother." Her offer is genuine and kind, and he's so tempted to take it. Yet,  
  
"That would be immature and selfish of me to do. As an adult, I have to think about my family's wishes."  
  
The girl scoffs. "Think about your own wishes for once!" His fiancée leaves the bedroom, leaving Tsukishima Kei all alone to himself.

"I wish I could. You just wouldn't get it."  
  
But even if he took up her offer, it didn't change the fact that (F/N) was engaged. He couldn't bring himself to ruin her and her family's reputation as well. But he so badly wants to.

_His third regret is not taking this opportunity to be with her._   
  


* * *

  
Before he knows it, they're both 24. He's a guest to (F/N) and her groom's wedding, held in France. Frankly, he didn't plan on attending. To see how beautiful (F/N) would be, walking down the aisle in a stunning white gown, only to lead up to another man, he doesn't know if he could take it.  
  
And yet, he attends, because she insists, because she's special, because she-  
  
"If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
She possibly hopes that he would save her. That he would stand up, and object. She eyes Tsukishima Kei from the corner of her eyes, in a vain hope, although she knows- it's not going to happen.  
  
There were too many consequences: her family and company reputation, that of his own, the press...  
  
She understands, he knows, but she looks so desperate, so selfish, that his heart aches the most painful it had in years.  
  
The priest continues, finding no objections.  
  
 _This becomes Tsukishima's fourth, and possibly even biggest regret._  
  


* * *

  
He says "I do" in response to the priest like it's the easiest thing to say, as though he doesn't even have to think about it. She doesn't know how he does it. Didn't he have someone he loved? Wasn't there some other girl he wanted to be with, or did he just accept his duty to the company and move on?  
  
That almost reminds her of someone...  
  
(F/N) can't bring herself to say yes so easily. When she hears the priest speak, she dreads the words that fall from his mouth.  
  
"Do you, (F/N) take him to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I... I," She stutters, glancing at the impatient or nervous looks of the audience. Then she looks at Kei's eyes. Such a beautiful golden brown that almost makes her want to run away from the church and leave her fiancé behind, leave all the family matters and just escape.  
  
She glances at the chain hanging around her neck, the beautiful ring the blond gave her still there. She should have let her emotions, her heart, rule over her mind, for once...

but she doesn't.  
  
"I do." She says finally. _That is (F/N) 's biggest regret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki might be OOC, oops. He's my favourite character, but I find it hard to write for him. Kind of hard trying to find the balance between asshole, snarky, and just a decent guy.
> 
> Next chapter:   
> \- Extra Scenes/Alternate Ending to this one shot  
> \- Terushima Yuuji

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my earliest Haikyuu works, and one of my most popular one-shots (votes and comments wise especially) on Wattpad to this day.
> 
> This isn't really one of my favourites, I had to edit so many things grammar and common sense wise. Even now, I feel like there are many things wrong with it but I'm not so sure anymore.


End file.
